I Love You
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Ff coba coba. Kalau tertarik ya di baca... kalau tidak ya sudahlah. KRISTAO/ YAOI - BL


**I Love You**

**Author : Masalah Buat Loe**

**Pair : KRISTAO / TAORIS / FANTAO**

**Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao**

**Other : Jongin and Sehun as Cameo**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comport**

**Lengh : Oneshot**

**Note : ini FF semuanya dari sudut pandang Yifan. Ok. Siip. Dan ini YAOI. Jadi yang gak suka YAOI tetep baca aja deh tapi jangan di bash. Haha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

::Masalah Buat Loe's Present::

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Yonsei University. Orang banyak menyebutnya dengan universitas hijau karena banyaknya pohon yang ditanam di sekeliling dan sekitaran kampus. Bahkan pagar beton yang membatasinya pun turut hijau karena lumut dan tumbuhan liar yang merambat disisinya, tapi masih terlihat rapi karena petugas kebersihan kampus selalu merawat dan menjaganya dengan sangat teratur.

Yonsei University. Adalah kampus yang sudah berdiri tegak selama lebih kurang dua puluh tahun di atas tanah seluas dua hektar. Kampus yang sangat padat dengan petugas kebersihan jika musim semi telah datang. Menyapu dan mengumpulkan kelopak daun yang sudah enggan hinggap di rantingnya.

Yonsei University. Adalah tempat dimana saat ini aku sedang menuntut ilmu. Adalah tempat dimana hari-hariku selalu sibuk didalamnya. Adalah tempat dimana untuk yang pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta—

—pada seorang pria. Seorang pria yang tidak pernah membalas perasaan cintaku. Seorang pria dengan mata panda dan bibir curve yang selama ini menjadi canduku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruuk

"Akkhhh."

Sekali lagi aku menyakitinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menyakitinya. Mengadu tubuh cantiknya dengan dinding di sudut perpustakaan dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya terperangkap diantara tembok beton dan diriku. Kulihat dia mulai meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan tangannya ku cengkeram kuat.

"Sakit, Yifan." Rengeknya menyebut namaku. Aku benci ini. Aku benci ketika ia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya –lagi. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melihat air mata itu jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Le-lepaskan.. ja-jangan seperti ini." rengeknya lagi. Aku hanya diam menatap matanya tajam. Tidak bisakah dia melihatnya dari mataku, mataku yang sudah sangat penuh dengan sinar kecemburuan.

Kurendahkan sedikit posisi kepalaku agar seimbang dengannya yang memang sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Mulutku mendekat kedaun telinganya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Zitao. Jangan pernah biarkan dia menyentuh kulitmu sedikit saja."

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berada disampingku." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Aku tahu dia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Takut kepada kelakuan monster yang ada dalam diriku. Aku memang tidak pernah memukulnya sekalipun. Tapi inilah aku, aku tidak pernah memukulnya tapi aku selalu membuang tubuhnya kemanapun kumau jika emosiku sedang tinggi. Tidak peduli itu menyakitinya atau tidak.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya mencium bibirmu." Ujarku sedikit geram mengingat bagaimana anak dengan kulit seputih susu itu meraup bibir sexy milik panda kesayanganku tadi.

Dia tidak menjawabku, bibirnya bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis. Batinku sangat sakit ketika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti dadanya sangat terasa sesak saat ini. Aku tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang sangat kupuja sejak semester pertama kuliahku hingga kini aku berada di tinggkat akhir, disentuh oleh orang lain. Walaupun itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Kugerakkan kepalaku tepat didepan wajahnya, mensejajarkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kulihat matanya kemudian terpejam seperti tahu hal yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama aku langsung menyatukan bibir curve-nya dengan bibirku, menghisapnya lembut seperti permen kapas. Ia membalasnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menolakku walau ia melakukannya dengan sangat terpaksa.

Dia Huang Zitao, tidak pernah mencintaiku, itu yang kutahu. Dia hanya mencintai Oh Sehun si ketua kelas kami. Oh Sehun adalah segala-galanya bagi Zitao. Dan Zitao adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Walaupun harus nyawa taruhannya.

Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku setelah melepaskan ciuman basah kami sebelumnya. "Kumohon padamu, Zitao. Jangan buat aku selalu menyakitimu." Aku berujar pelan sambil mengelus rambut hitam miliknya.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku, kurasakan sedikit basah disana dan bisa kupastikan itu adalah air matanya. Tangan mungilnya melingkar indah di atas pinggangku. Ia selalu melakukan itu. Dan itu membuatku sedikit bahagia walau ia hanya bisa memberikan tubuhnya dan bukan hatinya.

"Ambillah tubuhku. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberi. Karena aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku padamu." Katanya waktu itu. Aku masih mengingatnya hingga saat ini. Ucapan yang sangat menohok hatiku karena kejujurannya.

Bagaimana bisa cinta terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa. Sungguh tidak bisa jika harus melepaskannya dari sisiku. Mutiara kehidupanku tidak boleh jauh atau bahkan lepas dariku.

Kuusap puncak kepalanya lagi yang masih berada di perpotongan leherku. "Datang ke apartmentku malam ini." dan kurasakan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya setelahnya.

Dia tidak pernah membantah semua perintahku sejak semester ketiga kuliah kami tepatnya saat ia menyerahkan dirinya padaku. Salahku memang, memanfaatkan keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang lemah dengan mengiming-imingi orang tuanya yang gila harta itu uang milyaran won. Dengan imbalan harus menyerahkan Zitao padaku. Saat itu aku baru sadar, jika kedua orang tuanya sangat tidak peduli kepadanya karena dengan gampangnya menerima tawaranku tanpa memikirkan apakah anaknya mau atau tidak.

Aku sangat senang waktu itu karena bisa mendapatkannya dengan sangat gampang walau harus merogoh kocek yang dalam. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun tubuhnya selalu bersamaku, bertahun-tahun ia selalu memberikan tubuhnya padaku jika aku meminta. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun itu pula aku tidak bisa menyentuh sedikitpun hatinya. Hatinya ia simpan rapih hanya untuk satu orang yang sangat dicintainya, Oh Sehun. Dan aku benci dengan kenyataan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sibuk menyusun makan malam hasil dari masakanku sendiri, menatanya dengan sedemikian rupa agar bisa terlihat romantis. Tepat setelah selesai meletakkan dua tangkai mawar merah ditengah-tengah hidangan, aku mendengar suara bel pintu apartment mewahku yang ditekan. Itu pasti Zitao.

"Selamat malam, Yifan." Katanya tersenyum manis kepadaku setelah aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Senyumnya begitu tulus dan manis. Aku merasa benda yang ada didalam rongga dadaku saat ini tidak bekerja dengan normal; berdetak cepat dari biasanya.

"Selamat malam," balasku kemudian kembali menutup pintu.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk keruang televisi, berdiri disana menungguku menghampirinya.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Kataku setelah dekat dengannya. Aku menggandeng tangannya untuk mengikutiku ke meja makan yang telah kutata rapih tadi. Kutarik salah satu kursi kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk duduk sementara aku langsung menarik kursi yang ada dihadapannya dan duduk disana. Kulihat ia duduk tenang memperhatikan setiap masakan yang telah kuhidangkan.

"Kau masak sendiri lagi." Ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya." Lalu membalikan piring telungkup yang ada dihadapannya kemudian melanjutkannya dengan milikku.

"Harusnya kau menungguku. Kita bisa masak bersama agar kau tidak repot." Ia mengambil sesendok nasi untuk diletakkan dipiringku kemudian kepiringnya.

"Hanya ini. Tidak terlalu repot." Kataku memperhatikannya yang kini sedang mengendus salah satu mangkuk soup sebelum menyendokkan keatas piringnya.

Kami menikmati makan malam dengan sangat santai, tidak ada suara yang keluar selama makan malam berlangsung. Aku tahu itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, dia mengatakan sangat tidak suka ada suara ketika sedang makan dan aku menghormati itu, tidak pernah sekalipun kami berbicara jika sedang menyantap makanan.

Aku bisa mengetahui segalanya tentangnya, apa yang dia suka dan apa yang tidak dia suka, apa yang ia benci dan apa yang ia kagumi. Tapi entah kenapa hingga saat ini aku belum juga bisa mengetahui isi hatinya. Apakah dia mencintaiku atau membenciku.

Ia selalu tersenyum lembut padaku tapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu tulus dari hatinya atau hanya takut kepadaku saja. Ia tidak pernah menolak ketika aku menyentuhnya, aku juga tidak tahu itu atas dasar diriku atau kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah menciumku jika bukan aku yang memulainya.

Aku menelan kunyahan terakhir dalam mulutku lalu meminum air jeruk yang sudah tersedia. Ia telah melakukannya sebelum aku tadi.

Ia mengangkat piring yang kami pakai kedalam tempat pencucian. Dari meja makan aku memperhatikan setiap pergerakan dan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sudah menjadi hobbyku. Mengagumi tubuh indahnya, tubuh indah seorang pria yang menjadi obsesiku selama ini. Aku kadang heran, bagaimana bisa tubuh seorang pria bisa terlihat begitu indah dimataku. Huh, sepertinya cinta telah membutakan penglihatanku.

Derit kaki kursi terdengar ketika aku menggesernya untuk keluar. Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang masih sibuk dengan bekas alat makan kami. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya dan meletakkan daguku di pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku. Dan kulihat ia menghentikan sejenak kerja tangannya kemudian sesaat ia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Zitao." Panggilku menggoyangkan badannya pelan. "Aku bilang aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mendengarnya, Yifan."

"Lalu.. " ujarku menggantung.

"Lalu.. lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian membasuh kedua tangannya karena telah selesai menyiapkan pekerjaannya.

Ia melepaskan pelukanku di pinggangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendorongku pelan agar jarak kami agak menjauh. "Kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau mau."

"Hatimu.. hatimu, aku belum mendapatkannya."

Ia diam memandang tepat dititik mataku. Aku bisa melihat banyak kesedihan yang terpancar dari manik matanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh salah satu pipiku. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku masih butuh waktu." Katanya kemudian mengawaskan tangannya.

"Sampai kapan. Ini sudah terlalu lama."

"Kau tahu. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, cinta itu akan datang dengan sendirinya—

Ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "—cinta juga tidak bisa dibeli. Kau tahu 'kan sejak dulu aku selalu mencintainya. Tidak seorangpun yang bisa menggesernya hingga saat ini."

Ucapannya kali ini benar-benar masuk kedalam hatiku. Ia menyinggungku walau tidak secara langsung, aku hanya meminta ucapan cinta darinya tetapi kenapa ia malah mengungkit masalah itu lagi sekarang. Dan malah memamerkan cintanya pada kekasih brengseknya itu.

Aku menarik tengkuknya kasar untuk mendekat denganku lalu menciumnya juga dengan kasar. Menghisap dan menjilat setiap inci rongga mulutnya. Ia tidak menolak dan malah membalasnya. Kuangkat tubuhnya kedalam gendonganku tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku mengangkatnya hingga masuk kedalam kamar tidurku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangku. Tubuh besarku menaunginya dan tangan nakalku mulai bergerak lincah membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menolakku walau hanya sekedar menghentikan kerja jari-jari lentikku dibagian dadanya. Ia hanya diam. Tapi manik matanya sangat memancarkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perlakuanku ini.

Aku menyusuri leher jenjangnya dengan lidahku, sesekali menghisapnya pelan setelah melepaskan dan membuang sembarangan kemejanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku lalu menatapnya. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menolakku?"

"Karena aku adalah milikmu, tidak alasan untukku menolakmu." Ujarnya datar.

Ya. Dia memang milikku karena aku telah membelinya dari orang tuanya. Tapi bukan itu yang ku inginkan, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang ku inginkan. Aku juga menginginkan dia membalas perasaan cintaku. Hanya itu. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuknya. Apa aku harus membunuh pria putih pucat itu dulu baru ia akan mencintaiku. Baru ia akan melihatku dan merasakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Zitao." Kurasa dia melihatnya, melihat mataku yang mulai memerah menahan perih hatiku yang telah menjalar ke mataku.

"Bukan aku yang membuatmu gila, Yifan. Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu jadi seperti ini karena obsesi bodohmu itu." Katanya masih dengan suara datar.

"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau merasakan betapa dalamnya cintaku padamu, Zitao?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya.. sekalipun. Yang kurasakan hanya paksaan-paksaan kerasmu. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Aku terdiam karena ucapannya. Apa aku memang terlalu memaksakan kehendakku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, brother. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Jongin, sahabat karibku datang dan tiba-tiba langsung duduk disampingku di bangku taman belakang kampus.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang susah yang.. eerrr sedang terlilit hutang." Katanya memperhatikan detail raut wajahku.

"Ck. Apa seburuk itu?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

"Kukira lebih buruk dari itu." Katanya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Jongin.. menurutmu apa aku harus melepaskannya?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia seperti sedang mencari jawaban yang paling cocok untuk dikeluarkan. Antara aku dan Jongin memang tidak ada rahasia lagi. Ia tahu cerita awal hingga akhir masalahku dengan Zitao. Aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan terkadang ia turut andil dalam pemecahan masalahku, walau kebanyakan adalah jawaban-jawaban yang sangat tidak berbobot.

"Jika kau melepaskannya itu berarti usahamu selama ini sia-sia. Tapi jika kau tidak melepaskannya, itu sama saja kau semakin menyiksanya. Benarkan?"

Aku memukul kepalanya cukup keras. "Kalau itu aku juga tahu, bodoh." Kataku memaki kebodohan otaknya. Tidak, ia tidak bodoh, hanya saja ia sangat lemah dalam urusan cinta. Tapi jika berbicara tentang manajemen, heh jawaban yang akan keluar bisa sampai satu pak buku tulis bila tidak melalui lisan.

Ia meringis mengusap kepalanya lalu terkikik pelan. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Yifan. Kalau dia tidak bisa mencintaimu cobalah kau yang melupakan cintanya. Itu memang sulit, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik dari pada kalian saling tersiksa seperti ini. Kau bilang kau juga sudah tidak tahan melihatnya menangis terus, kan? Cobalah untuk melepaskannya."

Aku membenarkan ucapan Jongin kali ini, tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakan orang yang bahkan dalam pikiranku ia tidak pernah hilang walau sedetik. Apa aku bisa?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Cobalah untuk menghindarinya. Hilangkan sikap egois dan obsesimu akan sesuatu itu."

"Menghindarinya?"

"Ya. Mungkin dengan tidak melihatnya kau bisa walau hanya sedikit untuk melupakannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin, kita 'kan satu kelas dengannya?"

"Ya.. ya.. maksudku, diluar dari itu. Seperti tidak usah menemuinya, tidak usah berbicara dengannya atau bila perlu anggaplah ia hanya orang asing yang baru pertama kau lihat."

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku lemah kesandaran kursi. "Hah, itu pasti akan sangat sulit bagiku, Jongin. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintai dan sangat menginginkannya. Jika aku melepasnya, maka mareka akan semakin dekat dan semakin membuatku sakit."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Aku 'kan hanya memberi saran. Jika tidak suka silahkan abaikan. Tidak bayar ini."

Kulirik Jongin juga menyandarkan tubuhnya. Pikiranku melayang. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika mencoba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam matakuliah telah usai, aku beranjak dari dudukku untuk pulang. Sekilas kulihat Zitao masih sibuk dengan buku tulisnya ditemani oleh Sehun. Sakit dan marah kini sudah hinggap dihatiku. Tapi tetap kutahan, ingin mencoba melakukan trik yang diberikan oleh Jongin siang tadi. Mengabaikannya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki tinggiku keluar kelas. Terus berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga sampai didepan pagar kampus. Hari ini aku tidak membawa mobilku, rencananya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak menyangka jika yang terjadi akan sangat menyebalkan seperti saat ini. Menunggu bus bermenit-menit lamanya. Duduk berhimpit-himpitan di ruangan yang panas dengan calon penumpang lainnya.

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Beranjak dari dudukku lalu keluar dari halte, aku memilih untuk kembali kegerbang kampus. Menunggu Jongin. Tumpangan gratis dan nyaman, itu yang kubutuhkan sekarang.

Nasib baik ternyata masih bersamaku, baru saja aku menapakkan kakiku lagi kedepan gerbang, Jongin sudah membunyikan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali untuk memanggilku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya.

"Tidak pantas seorang pangeran pulang kuliah dengan jalan kaki," ujarnya setelah aku mendudukkan pantatku di kursi mobilnya.

Aku hanya berdecak mendengar ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat kuliah lebih awal dari biasanya. Berharap akan ada hari bahagia setelah seminggu ini aku tidak ada kontak sama sekali dengan Zitao. Dan kurasa selama seminggu itu adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya karena tidak berjumpa dan mendengar suaraku. Lain denganku yang merasa seperti lampu yang kehabisan battery, redup diantara mati dan hidup.

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalan kecil yang pinggirannya ditumbuhi oleh pohon maple untuk menuju kelasku setelah terlebih dahulu memarkirkan mobilku disudut parkiran. Tapi kenyataan pahit yang harus kutelan setelah beberapa langkah aku berjalan. Aku melihatnya lagi, ia berciuman dibalik salah satu pohon maple yang ada disitu. Aku tidak kuat lagi, tanganku terkepal sempurna. Mengapa harus terjadi di hari yang masih pagi ini. Aku berlari menghampiri mereka yang masih saling bertautan.

Bukh

Satu tinju keras kulayangkan kewajah tampan pria dengan kulit putih pucat itu. Ia jatuh terjungkal beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tidak menunggunya untuk berdiri aku langsung menarik Zitao menjauh darinya. Tempat yang kupilih kali ini adalah gudang tua yang hampir rubuh di belakang kampus.

Kuhempaskan tubuhnya ketembok beton pembatas antara luar dan dalam. Ia jatuh terduduk. "Kenapa kau masih membiarkannya menyentuhmu." Teriakku.

Ia berdiri sambil memegangi punggungnya yang mungkin sakit mengingat betapa kerasnya aku menghempaskannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih membiarkannya?" teriakku lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya kemudian mendorongnya kasar hingga punggungnnya kembali menyentuh keras dan dinginnya tembok beton itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Lirihku.

Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia masih terdiam. "Kenapa diam. Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, Zitao. Mengapa kau selalu diam." Aku meninju keras tembok tepat disamping kepalanya. Kulihat ia terkejut dan memejamkan matanya. Sakit yang menjalar dari buku jariku tidak ku hiraukan walau aku yakin sudah ada darah yang merembes disana.

Kurasakan panas mulai menjalar dimataku. "Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk membalas perasaan cinta dariku?"

"Apa begitu sulit?" teriakku lagi. Aku tidak kuat lagi, liquid bening yang sejak tadi berkumpul dipelupuk mataku kini jatuh karena aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk membendungnya. Biarlah ia melihat betapa lemahnya aku saat ini. Menangis hanya karena tidak mendapat balasan cinta darinya. Sungguh bodoh.

Kusandarkan kepalaku kebahunya. Aku tidak kuat, rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang. "Aku mencintaimu, Zitao. Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?" ujarku lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sedalam ini sebelumnya. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Lebih baik kau membunuhku. Bunuh aku, Zitao. Itu akan lebih baik dari pada kau terus menyiksaku seperti ini."

Badanku terasa sangat lemah, lelah bersuara akhirnya aku diam dibahunya dan masih dengan tangis yang tertahan. Tidak menyangka ternyata ia juga menangis, walau isaknya sangat pelan aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Pasti dia sangat ketakutan melihatku yang kesetanan seperti tadi.

Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku dan memberi jarak tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Wajah nya terlihat sangat terkejut melihat wajahku. Tidak kuhiraukan lagi, kepalaku sangat pusing saat ini, seperti berdiri saja aku sudah tidak mampu.

"Yifan.. " lirihnya.

"Pergilah, aku akan melepasmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu, jadi kau bisa bahagia bersamanya."

"Yifan.. hidungmu.. "

Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya, aku mundur beberapa langkah tapi aku merasakan tubuhku sangat lemah saat ini dan setelahnya aku terjatuh kemudian hanya gelap yang mengelilingi pandanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan kram dibagian jariku, membuatku perlahan-lahan membuka mata walau sangat sulit untuk menyesuaikan dengan tempat terang itu. Pertama yang kulihat saat mataku sudah benar-benar terbuka dan sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina mataku adalah lampu neon dan ruangan yang sekelilingnya berwarna putih bersih. Ini pasti rumah sakit. Aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan jariku yang terasa kram tadi tapi tidak bisa seperti ada benda yang sedang menindihnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat telah melihat apa yang telah membuat jari-jariku kram, apakah terkejut, senang atau bahkan sedih.

Zitao. Kepala Zitao yang menindihnya. Sepertinya ia sedang tertidur pulas dengan keadaan duduk dipinggiran ranjangku saat ini.

"Akhh." Aku memegang kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit karena gerakan mengangkat yang kulakukan untuk duduk.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kudengar suara Zitao sedang menyapaku. Rupanya ia terbangun setelah mendengar pekikan tertahanku. Aku menolehkan lagi wajahku untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya sangat berantakan dan matanya sembab. Apa dia menangisiku?

"Syukurlah. Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Ujarnya sambil berdiri. Sebelum ia melangkah aku menarik tangannya untuk menahannya. Kulihat ia kembali duduk.

"Apa aku harus seperti ini setiap hari agar bisa mendapat perhatianmu?"

"Jaga emosimu Yifan, nanti hidungmu berdarah lagi." Katanya menenangkanku.

Ya. Dia tahu tentang ini, ia tahu tentang kelemahanku. Hidungku akan mengeluarkan darah banyak jika sudah bisa lagi menahan emosiku sendiri.

"Akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membuatmu perhatian padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak masalah jika harus mati dalam pelukanmu."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, setetes air matanya jatuh mengenai salah satu jariku. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Yifan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya barusan. Ia bilang ia juga mencintaiku.. sejak dulu. Tapi aku tetap diam sepertinya ia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menyiksaku. Kau pikir senang hidup diantara dua cinta yang tidak bisa kau pilih salah satunya, hah. Dia sangat membutuhkanku, sama seperti dirimu. Dia mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, jika kau berada diposisiku apa kau sanggup meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu." Ia masih terisak.

Aku seperti bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya ia saat ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika jalan hidupnya bisa kusut seperti ini. Dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang dia sendiri tidak sanggup untuk memilihnya.

Tanganku bergerak untuk menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal." Aku mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar karena tangis.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau membuang jauh-jauh sifat egoismu, Yifan. Aku benci jika sifat pemaksamu itu masih melekat di dalam dirimu. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan memberikan alasan kenapa masih tetap bersamanya. Sama sekali tidak pernah."

Ia kembali menitikkan air matanya dan kali ini jatuh tepat dipipiku. Aku mengusap air matanya. Itukah alasannya ia tidak pernah menolakku?

Aku membelai pipinya lembut dan mengusap kembali buliran bening yang akan segera jatuh. "Maafkan aku. Karena cinta bodohku ini kau jadi menderita seperti ini." ujarku lirih dan kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lama kami saling pandang. Aku menarik tengkuknya agar wajahnya mendekat denganku. "Apa kali ini aku memaksamu?" tanyaku pelan. Kembali ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kataku lembut sebelum mendaratkan ciumanku pada bibirnya. Sangat bebeda dengan ciuman-ciumanku yang lalu-lalu kali ini terasa sangat lembut bahkan lebih lembut dari permen kapas sekalipun. Aku menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintaku dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan cobalah bertahan sedikit lagi demi aku. Aku juga sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini." ucapnya memeluk leherku erat setelah ciuman kami terlepas.

"Apapun.. apapun akan kulakukan untukmu." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya.

Akhirnya hari bahagia itu datang menghampiriku. Aku sangat bahagia atas balasan cintanya. Tidak hanya tubuhnya kini hatinya juga telah menjadi milikku walau aku harus membaginya kepada orang lain. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku tahu cintanya hanya untukku. Hanya untuk seorang Wu Yifan. Hanya tinggal menunggu saat dimana aku akan melamar dan menikahinya kemudian hidup bahagia berdua dengannya. Impianku. Kini hatinya telah menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Tidak akan. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan kesabaranku untuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**NB: Sebenernya ini adalah ff coba coba.. ini ff juga udah pernah publish sebelumnya. Kenapa aku bilang coba coba, karena aku lagi pengen coba publish tapi lewat handphone. Hihi. Itu aja sih.**

**Di review ya kalo sempet. Kalo gak yo rapopo. **


End file.
